


Lila's painting

by YGOFTW



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nipple Licking, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGOFTW/pseuds/YGOFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita is worried about dexter suspicious activity and confronts Lila in a battle of power dynamics enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ritas Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic all rights go to the respective owners

Rita was worried dexter was acting strange ever since she told him to attend group to overcome his drug addiction but now the she was regretting making him go for one reason lila west.

She was dexters sponsor and even Rita had to admit she was a very attractive woman thus making her suspicious of her boyfriends activities witch was only magnified by his absence.

Rita was so angry by this situation she mustered up the courage to go and confront the beautiful Brit.

When she arrived at lilas apartment she timidly knocked on the raven haired woman's door and their was no response and this time knocked harder and louder this whole day was getting to her and she knew it.

Finally the door slid open it was lila and she was holding a paint brush in her right hand Rita took note of that and asked where dexter was lila replied he's not my boyfriend why don't you know this caught Rita off guard and was about to say a bitchy remark but decided against it and changed the subject.

So what are you painting Rita asked lila desperately tried to steer Rita away from her erotic work of art and was very fortunate that Rita had just got a text witch took her attention off lilas painting.

The raven haired brit noticed a frustrated and disappointed look on the blondes face and said any thing the matter Rita replied it was dexter and he said he was going away for the weekend the news of this made Rita even more angry and confused and asked is he cheating on me lila saw a chance and took it by replying could be witch did not help her morale and was trying really hard not to break down and cry in front of lila.

But she snapped out of it and spat wait hang on how do I know your not trying to get with my boyfriend lila quickly responded with a lie and said I'm not into guys I'm a lesbian prove it stated the blonde with a curious stare there was a silence for 5 seconds and Rita screamed fuck you and turned around to leave suddenly lila shoved ritas front into the wall the blonde struggled and said get off and tried to move but lila held her in place with her leg placed forcefully between dexters girlfriends lower back.

Rita soon realised she was trapped and lila knew it and dexters sponsor moved her lips closer to the blondes ear and warmly breaths are you as submissive to dexter I bet you are he probably dominates you every time huh why don't you shut your mouth bitch Rita spat oh you are a naughty girl tonight my darling lila noticed how much the blonde was blushing and softly bit the mothers ear making her moan and try to move but lila was having none of it.

Rita was now getting even more frustrated and upset look why don't you go lick another's woman's pussy you stupid dyke lila knew she would snap and would give her all the reason to continue dominating and bullying the blonde lila grabbed ritas neck and licked all the way up her till she was at her ear and gave the blondes lobe a good suck followed by a sloppy lick thus making the submissive woman groan and writhe in uncontrolled lust.

Lila out of no where forcefully pulled down ritas tight jeans and thong witch lila giggled at how cute the blondes butt looked in it and took it upon herself to teach the blonde her lesson and show her what happens when she messes with lila and precoded to spank ritas ass red raw one firm smack after another smack smack smack with each passing spank Rita let out a defeated wine and begged lila to stop saying she was sorry while tears of what pleasure pain trickled down her pretty face and the blondes perfect round ass becoming redder more by each cold hard slap witch made ritas ass wiggle the blonde continued crying in defeat to the stronger more dominant woman and lila was loving it.

The dominant Brit did not stop her assault on the defeated woman's sore red ass until she had a little more fun who's my bitch lila said in a husky tone fuck you screamed Rita who's my little bitch who's going to lick my pussy who is going to get fucked who's my little dyke lila saying more dominant this time Rita replied with a wine me what who's my little pussy eater still spanking the blonde Rita screamed I am your pussy pleasing dyke I'm your slut yes you are lila said finally stopping her beating of ritas butt the blonde rubbed her sore bottom and layed flat on lilas couch.

The blonde had stopped crying and was still recovering from the events that just transpired when lila noticed something that made her chuckle Rita was tired and still laying down as the pain went away and colour came back to her well tanned ass cheeks the raven haired woman forcefully pushed ritas legs apart slid her slender pretty fingers up her thighs and was amazed at how wet she was ritas pussy was soaking and on fire she got off on lila spanking her and dominating her ass.

So it seems you enjoyed yourself lila said smugly no I didn't I don't like woman well your pussy is betraying you cause its drenched Rita was blushing like crazy. So If I stick my fingers in  
Your pussy you won't moan and want me to stick my tongue in you over and over and lick your slit er no? Rita replied suddenly lila shoved 2 fingers into her pussy and dart her tongue at her wet folds and Rita was begging for me and the beautiful brit knew she would as she continued licking her pussy and rapidly thrusting her soft fingers in and out of dexters girlfriend making her scream and Rita spat more more I need your fingers in me fuck me with your tongue and that is what lila did till the blonde came all over lilas face.

Then lila licked ritas pussy clean and forcefully shoved her tongue down ritas mouth making the blonde taste herself Rita responded to the rough kiss and tangled her tongue with lilas in a passionate kiss of complex feelings going through the blondes head they finally broke the kiss both panting so I guess you really arnt after dexter Rita said with a cute chuckle yeah you were what I wanted and I know you like it rough Rita I gave you what you wanted admit it the blonde weakly said your right and the blonde fell asleep in lilas arms on her couch. When she awoke she had so many feelings going through her head like she had never been so sexually pleased before she knew dexter could not make her feel as good and their was something about lila she was drawn to maybe it was her natural English beauty or the way she dominated her but she had other lust filled ideas to think about at this present time like what did lila paint Rita got up from the couch where she found lila adding the final touch to her art piece Rita gasped when she saw what the painting was.

It was clearly her naked licking lilas pussy and lila cuddled and wrapped her arms round the blondes hips nibbling at ritas ear so babe you like it its its beautiful said the giddy blonde lila kept on teasing her ear and neck Rita was always so sensitive their she started breathing heavily and lila knew she was ready for more fun. I think were both wearing a few too many clothes she said with a giggle.

Rita had something to tell lila and the brit was all ears what is it hon said the raven haired dyke well I'm leaving dexter I'm sick of his lies he is never there for me I'm done with men lila could was shocked to hear she was done with him but she understood giving up on men and she did too. Having told this to Rita she was happy witch she was not when she was with dexter the blonde needed someone to be there for her someone to protect her and make her feel beautiful and if that person was lila west then so be it and with that Rita asked lila to be her girlfriend lila could see how badly Rita wanted her to say yes and she knew her answer why the fuck not babe and pulled her new girlfriend in for a steamy kiss witch was another battle for dominance this time Rita winning and pushed lila into the brits bed and remove her red vest and took lilas left nipple into her mouth swirling it with her tongue and lightly biting her sensitive nips and doing the same to her girls other pale tits thus making the brit so wet Rita could see a damp spot coming from her white jean shorts lila pounced on Rita and tore her shirt off and assaulted the blondes perky tits with her mouth but Rita had enough and wanted pussy and had lila straddle her face and went for down on her former enemy and licked and fingered lila and squeezed the pale brutal ass and continued to finger and lick lilas pussy and raised the tempo and licked and fingered faster until the brit met her climax and soaked ritas face in her pussy juice lila then licked the blondes face clean and shared one more kiss.


	2. Ritas Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila helps relive stress.

Rita got dressed and gave lila one last kiss and went home she had spent the last 24 hours at lilas good thing she had her mum look after aster and Cody.

When Rita arrived home she hopped into the shower and all she could think about was lila and what she was going to say to dexter her mum and her kids she dried herself off and got dressed.

How were the kids Rita asked her mother they were good I sent them to bed early because they have school today. how are you and dexter fine the blonde said sternly there was a knock on the door it was dexter hey guys and giving Rita a kiss on the cheek Rita faking a smile. As aster and Cody got ready for school the blonde grabbed dexter and said we need to talk they went into the blondes bedroom and Rita said I'm good friends with lila and I'm going to be seeing her a couple times a week is that ok I know she is your sponsor but I kinda like her yeah that's fine dexter replied and can you help look after the kids when I'm at lilas no problem but what are you doing at my sponsors a couple times a week Rita said the only thing she could think of to get out of this Erm we paint together oh cool you she show me sometime sure right well I'm off to work said dexter me too added the blonde. 

She was not going to work she was going back to see lila and decided to keep her romantic relationship with lila between her and the Brit and not tell anyone else of course doing so made her feel guilty but she had enough of men for now Paul beat her and she barely got over that and now dexter was on drugs just like her x so she did what made her happy in this troubling time of her life turned to lila.

Lila was shocked when Rita came back to her so even after I spanked you and dominated you and you came back for more? yes I want to be with you said the mother of 2 but I can't leave dexter I Will stay with him I have to but I want to be with you more said the blonde. I do to we Will keep this secret then the brit proposed and Rita was happy she wanted to keep their fling going and keep it hush.

So how's your ass babe still a little sore Rita replied bright red well I could kiss it and maybe even give you a massage if your interested the Brit said in a seductive tone staring right into the blondes eyes and kissed Rita pushing her into the bed ripped ritas dress off witch left the blonde just in her white panties and bra lila took this time to remove her tank top and leggings and began kissing the blondes ass and softly biting it not to the dislike of the blonde lila stopped kissing and teasing the blondes butt causing a whimper from ritas lips and went to grab something from under the bed .

It was baby oil witch she poured into her pale hands and removed the blondes panties witch had gotten very damp from the recent events then undid her bra leaving her body naked and pussy soaked.

The Brit began oiling ritas ass lila straddled the blonde not before taking off the last of her clothes and coated the blondes well tanned body with the oil making her shine is well as not only applying more oil all over the blondes lush body but also herself.

Rita had been a little stressed these last couple of days and being with lila made her stress disappear. The raven haired woman began massaging Rita starting with her lower body and moving her hands up and down the blondes well tanned figure. the brit focused on her ass and slipped her hands over it and continued playing with the blondes tush only making the blonde moan even more and after adding even more oil to Rita and herself she started to hump ritas ass with her wet pussy. Lila slid up and down ritas ass in a humping motion grinding her wet English crumpet on ritas the brit got off the beautiful American and was pleasantly surprised when she straddled by the blonde who proceeded to shove her oiled tits in lilas face.

The brit took this time to suck the big bouncing breasts staring her in the face and take ritas nipples in her mouth giving each the attention they deserved and as lila continued her sucking and squeezing of the blondes perfect tits she spanked and slapped ritas ass making a moan escape the mothers lips.

Rita was more then enjoying her tits being played with and was forcefully shoving her tits into lilas mouth and said yeah suck my big titties you dyke she was making lila please her nipples and she loved being dominant for a change. 

Rita finally took her tits off the London woman's face and put her hands round lilas neck and said stick your tongue out bitch and did what she was told Rita who was still on top of and straddling the artist began sucking her tongue moving her lips up and down lilas tongue sucking on it making both woman moan and wine their tits were pressed against each other still slippery from the oil massage. The blonde then proceed to hump her pussy into the brits lila wrapped her legs around her girlfriend and was letting out plenty of moans muffled by Rita still sucking on her tongue and their breasts Still slapping against each other lila tried to move her hands to ritas ass but the blonde firmly held her in place and continued rubbing their pussys together. Ahhgg screamed the brit I'm pleasure and frustration who was still getting her crumpet humped by ritas vagina witch was just as wet as dexters sponsors pussy. Rita stepped up the pace and stopped sucking on the artists tongue and bit down on her neck giving her a bite witch gave lila a sudden rush of pleasure pain and at that moment the blonde gave her final thrust of her pussy into her girlfriends wet cunt making each other cry out and moan finally reaching their orgasms. The brit kissed the blonde and whispered in a soft voice arnt you full of surprises why don't you meet me in the shower lila insisted no I have to go home and see my kids my mom can't look after them all the time. So with that Rita once again left the English woman's apartment to look after aster and cody.


	3. breakfast and white lies

It had been two weeks since lila had seen Rita so she decided she would stop by the Bennett's home to see her secret fuck buddy and her friend dexter.

When the brit arrived she was greeted by her fuck buddy and dexter who she was ignoring to spend time fucking his girlfriend instead of helping him overcome his addiction.

So how are you dex spoke the London girl yeah I'm fine been busy at work lately speaking of witch I should get going by aster by cody said the very neat monster. Rita gave the kids their breakfast and when the blonde went to wash some dishes of the pork sandwich she had made dexter lila wrapped her arms round the mother and breathed its been a while since we last fucked lila was also nibbling at aster and codys mums ear. Rita could feel the hot breath on her ear and neck and was shocked when lilas tongue licked her ear not now the kids are here said the blonde blushing well I need you now so let's go into your room and have some fun no I can't now Rita said in a disappointed tone yes we are the brit said and grabbed her girlfriends arm me and lila are going to talk in my room eat your breakfast kids the mother said in a half mad and half excited manor.

Look you can't just do that in front of my kids they can't find out about us yeah yeah whatever take your clothes off now stated the brit what no for fuck sake my kids are in the living. Room they Will hear. Lila was frustrated and just wanted some pussy so she decided to Take it and shoved Rita onto her bed and tore off her clothes starting with her tank top and then shorts leaving the blonde in just her thong ooh a pink thong does look good on you and just before the blonde could complain about being shoved onto her bed and forcefully stripped lila shoved her tongue down her mouth and began fondling ritas perky tits and ended the kiss so she could take ritas nipples into her mouth sucking gently on the Americans nipple then darted her tongue at it and did the same to the other and by this point Rita was no longer fighting it she knew that lila was going to have her and she got off on knowing that.

Rita pulled lilas dress off her and undid her bra and tore off the brits black panties with her teeth oh you are hungry for my pussy arnt you said smugly by ritas secret girlfriend. The blonde was going to get between lilas legs but the brit sat on ritas face instead.

Come on you tart lick my pussy get your tongue in their babe shouted the aroused brit Rita had got really good at going down on woman from her days in college she likes to keep to herself but even after all these years Rita Bennett was a champ at eating muff and she knew she would please her fuck friend and began eating her girl out more forcefully and stepping up the speed of witch her tongue lapped and licked the brits pussy and grabbed two handfuls of the London woman's ass as the Brit also placed her hands onto the mothers breasts giving then both a good squeeze lila was rapidly approaching her orgasm and was moaning very loud agggggh Rita more yes like that right their Ahhgg Rita lila screamed as her love juice made its way down ritas face. Mum were ready shouted aster and Cody causing Rita to jump and grab a towel and entered the kitchen giving them money for the bus can't you drive us to school ritas daughter asked no I'm busy what was all that noise Cody asked as lila who also was in just a towel joined them Erm we were just playing but u heard moaning well I hurt my hand playing I heard lila say lick my pussy what does that mean asked ritas confused daughter no she said like pussy and pussy means cat oh is the pussy cute Cody asked thinking it was a cat yes your mum loves my pussy lila said with a giggle well why are you guys sweaty were not sweaty we had a shower not at the same time obviously Rita nervously said anyway come on you Will miss the bus and hurried her kids out the house.


	4. blood

Rita has been juggling two partners for a while now . She has been dexters girlfriend for a long time and secretly Rita has been cheating on her so called boyfriend for at least two months.

She was never supposed to have any romantic or sexual relationships with dexters sponsor in fact Rita at first hated Lila how she thought the Brit was trying to steal dexter away from her but in reality it turned out Lila wanted Rita more than dexter.

Rita could still never find out why she always went back for more even tho at times she felt guilty maybe she thought it could have been the fact that it was such a turn on to be roughly dominated by another woman and how Lila took control was far too intoxicating to turn up. Whether it was lilas sly smile or the funny jokes she made about her and Rita having sex because she knew the kids would not understand. Just having Lila around made Rita feel safe and happy.

After her long day of work she was on her way home to see her kids who was lucky enough to be on summer break no school for two months and with still having to go to work someone needed to look after aster and Cody.

Rita's mum was not going to be the babysitter not after the blonde had lost her shit at her mother and told her to leave and with dexter being busy as always Rita had decided to have Lila look after them.

Once Rita was finally home she was kinda shocked by how well Lila was looking after her kids they were all watching TV cuddled up with both of the blondes kids resting their heads on lilas shoulder it was a pleasant sight for Rita knowing that her girlfriend could look after them and well at that.

Lila did not notice Rita arrive home she was to busy stroking asters hair she was half asleep herself and was startled by her girlfriend who caught her attention.

Hi babe how was your day Lila yawned it was long and stressful how are the kids they seem to like you they are fine and I kinda like them too witch is odd being I'm not that big with kids but yours are sweet smirked the Brit. Well I'm glad are you sure they are asleep asked Rita with a sly smirk on her face oh Yes they are done for the day blushed Lila good because I want to take a shower and I would be disappointed if you didn't join me stated the blonde OK I Will see you in there just got to put the kids to bed no I can do that sighed Rita no get your cute ass in the shower and relax I got this with that Rita entered her shower room and began to strip as Lila carried aster and then Cody to their beds once that was done Lila brought her bag into Rita's bedroom and went into the shower room Rita was already naked in the shower and was eagerly awaiting her lover to join her as she watched Lila through the see through glass. 

Lila giggled when she saw Rita's cute white thong on the floor picked it up and inhaled the sweet scent of her girlfriends cunt all the while staring at her girlfriend and by this point Lila was just teasing Rita but the Brit was not yet done teasing her and proceeded to strip first taking off her shirt socks and then slowly slipped her Jean shorts done her ass in the direction of Rita was was soaking wet and was becoming almost frustrated by her lust for Lila who finally finished taking off her clothes so she could shower with Rita.

As soon as she hopped in the shower Rita slammed Lila against the wall and shoved her tongue down her mouth and after there passionate embrace Rita spread her girlfriends legs forcefully and sighed I've been waiting to eat your pussy all fucking day witch made Lila not only blush laugh and made her even more turned on and Rita drove her flushed face between lilas ass cheeks and and darted her tongue into her girlfriends cunt running her tongue up and down lilas pussy lips and was intensely feasting and sucking at lilas most sensitive spot all the time Lila was pressed against the shower wall with her lovers face eating her out while the hot water trickled down the two woman.

Lila was panting moaning utterly lost in the moment the Brit slipped her hands down her slender curvy frame and grabbed her butt cheeks pulling them slightly apart for Rita to get even better access and kept her hands their. Lila loved how good Rita was at eating pussy it was rough but soft at the same time and how she would lick her tease her by kissing her thighs Lila in heaven. 

Rita was sucking on lilas wet folds and even shoving two fingers into Lila witch caught the Brit off guard and let out a moan that could only be described as utter pleasure.

With Rita still lapping at lilas wet folds the Brit was close to her climax and Rita knew it. Lila's breathing became more heavy and was moaning now more then ever she could feel herself go limp while her body shivered while the raven haired woman almost breathlessly shouted her lovers name as her pussy juice dribbled down the blondes face.

Even after Rita had eaten lilas pussy till she orgasm the blonde continued to eat up all the pussy juice from the Brits cum covered cunt Until Lila had enough and pulled Rita into a kiss so she could taste her self. Both woman were grabbing each others hair tugging slightly and tangled their tongues together taking turns sucking back and forth on each others pussy scented tongues this continued as their breasts met and pressed against each other as the steamy water still trickled down their bare skin.

You taste so good babe breathed Rita as she stepped out of the shower holding lilas perfect hands and shivered at the cold air meeting their still wet skin come on let's warm up in bed giggled Lila as they both made their way onto Rita's more than comfy bed.

Rita was first into the bed as she crawled on all fours to the centre of her bed but Lila slapped the blonde on her ass with a firm right hand and followed her lover to the covers. And layed next to Rita and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Rita then took Lila by surprise and straddled her girlfriend and began sucking the Brits tits taking her left nipple in her mouth and licked all around her nipple and took it into her mouth and gave lilas tit a playful nibble and doing the same to the other Rita was taking her time worshipping the beautiful tits in front of her sucking nibbling teasing and squeezing them suddenly Lila switched with Rita and got a face full of tits and did not take long for the Brit to start sucking the breasts staring right at her Lila had always loved tits the way they feel how firm they are is well as how bouncy they can be just so fun and sexy to her a real turn on. Lila stopped sucking her lovers nipples and pressed her lips to Rita's ear and seductively spoke I have a surprise for you.

Oh yeah what might that be Rita smirked as lila hopped off the bed and bent over to get the surprise out of her bag while the blonde took this time to stare at the Brits ass witch jiggled as lila moved and whipped out a strap on dildo witch was pink and at least 8 inches long the raven haired woman fastened the fake cock round her hips and presented herself to the shocked blonde what do you think asked lila smugly well it looks a bit to large spoke Rita with a troubled look on her face along side a very bright blush.

Oh don't worry Hun I'm sure after you suck my fake cock it Will slide right into your wet pussy laughed lila as she crawled to her love as Rita sat up against the end of bed mantle as the brit sat on the blondes legs and pushed the tip of the fake cock into ritas watering mouth. Lila then slipped the rest of her cock into ritas waiting mouth and smirked as Rita started sucking around the head of the cock and sucking back and forth up and down while containing eye contact with her girlfriend as lila took it up a step and precoded to thrust her cock into Ritas mouth faster and basically was face fucking the mother of two as the blonde grabbed two handfuls of lilas ass while the fake cock was making her almost gag.

That's it keep sucking it lube up that cock for me babe lila spat enjoying the sight of Rita gagging on her fake Dick also enjoying the her lovers soft hands squeezing her butt and once lila had enough she pulled Rita on top of her with the strap on waiting for Rita slide into her wet cunt.

Lila grabbed ritas ass and positioned the blonde on all fours while the dominant woman rubbed the saliva covered cock at the entrance of Ritas core then ran her tongue up ritas ass teasing her girlfriend then roughly gripped the firm cheeks giving ritas pussy a quick lick spreading ritas lips apart darting her tongue at her wet cunt is well as rubbing the mothers clit these actions forcing a moan to escape the submissive blondes parted red lips.

Please fuck me spat Rita in frustration and defeat lila was more than happy to do just that. lila suddenly shoved the sex toy back into her mouth as Rita now had a chance to taste herself but it was short lived as lila forced Rita into her stomach and made her way up the blondes body planting small kisses until the brit took hold of her fake cock and pressed the tip against ritas welcoming pussy biting down on her lovers ear nibbling at her lobe and whispered I'm going to fuck you so hard my dear lila suddenly spread ritas legs and shoved the rest of the strap on into her while holding her neck in place planting more sexual kisses on the blondes smooth neck while she held the blonde down with her weight and humped her fast and hard and with each thrust Rita let out a sudden moan don't fucking stop shouted the brits lover as lila fucked Rita as each passing second another thrust another moan the sounds of lilas skin smacking against ritas ass was almost loud enough to wake the kids up but the blonde did not care about anything else at this moment.

Lila bit down on Rita giving her a love bite drawing blood only adding to the pleasure Rita felt lila grabbed and held ritas hands back to put even more pressure into their love making and finally rita met her climax as lila collapsed on top of her girlfriend both trying to catch their breath as lila and Rita fell asleep in each others arms


End file.
